Apprendre à vivre comme un moldu
by Cornelia Roccio-Lavrenti
Summary: Harry Potter a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres mais à quel prix ? Le monde magique se retouve sans aucune magie ! Heureusement, Hermione a une solution provisoire : Apprendre aux sorciers à vivre comme des moldus. C'est ainsi qu'une étrange cohabitation fait son apparition.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Le ministre fait les cent pas dans son bureau en cherchant une solution à son problème. Cela fait dix jours que la magie a disparue suite à la victoire d'Harry Potter contre le plus grand mage noir qu'ils aient connu. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve une solution pour le monde sorcier.

― Monsieur le ministre ? Il y a Mademoiselle Granger qui vient d'arriver et qui demande à vous voir.

― Faites-la entrer.

Hermione Granger, décorée de l'ordre de Merlin, est une née-moldu, elle était donc peut-être la solution à son problème ? Qui mieux que quelqu'un qui avait découvert la magie pour comprendre le sentiment des personnes sans magie ?

Quelques banalités bienvenues, juste assez pour être poli, et le vrai sujet de conversation vint alors. Elle était venue pour parler du statut du monde sorcier.

― Monsieur le ministre, j'ai quelques propositions à émettre au sujet de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Cela fait maintenant dix jours que la magie à complètement disparue et il faut que l'on s'adapte en attendant de trouver une solution.

― Je vous écoute Mademoiselle.

― Je me disais que comme il ne reste que très peu de sorciers qui ne connaissent pas le monde moldu, on pourrait leur trouver des familles d'accueil parmi ceux qu'ils le connaissent. Je veux dire, nous sommes beaucoup d'enfants nés-moldu et de sang-mêlé, nous pourrions donc les aider dans le processus d'intégration d'un monde sans magie.

― Vous oubliez quelque chose mademoiselle Granger, il y a des anciens mangemorts et fils de mangemorts… Et un Sang-Pur n'acceptera pas si facilement d'aller dans le monde moldu. Comme un né-moldu pourrait vouloir se venger…

― C'est pour cela qu'il vous faudrait un exemple déterminant !

― A quoi pensez-vous ?

― Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

― Vous êtes sérieuse ? Nous ne pouvons pas embêter Monsieur Potter avec notre problème, il a déjà fait beaucoup pour la communauté sorcière…

― Je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord. Puis quelle est votre solution pour le moment ? Si la magie ne revient jamais…

― Mademoiselle Granger ! Ne dites pas ça ! La magie finira bien par revenir… Je vous accorde que votre idée est plutôt pertinente. Mais il est un fait avéré que Harry Potter et Malfoy se détestent…

― Cela me coûte de le dire mais Draco nous a aidé, sa mère aussi, et nous n'avons pas le choix. Il vient d'être acquitter et il ne sera en sécurité dans aucune autre famille que quelqu'un comme Harry ou moi…

― Si Monsieur Potter est d'accord, je vous donne mon accord pour votre projet.

Hermione Granger était quelqu'un qui parvenait toujours à ses fins. Elle était fière d'elle à l'idée que son projet aboutisse mais avait-elle eu une bonne idée en proposant le binôme Potter/Malfoy ? Il était clair que Harry allait détester cette idée… et Malfoy encore plus.

* * *

**A suivre..**

**Bien entendu, je le précise en fin de chapitre mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et cette histoire est pour mon amie qui a besoin d'une lecture pour ne pas s'endormir en cours. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis sur ce court prologue.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Hermione n'était pas rassurée du tout. Comment allait-elle annoncer à Harry qu'elle avait réussi de faire passer sa solution au prix de sa cohabitation avec Draco Malfoy ? Elle entre dans le salon de la maison de son ami. C'était un peu le désordre parce que le sauveur avait décidé de tout refaire dans la maison héritée de son parrain Sirius Black. Un cri de bébé perturba la jeune sorcière.

― Harry ?

― Dans la cuisine, Hermy.

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine, un peu troublée par ce cri, et aperçu très vite Harry Potter entrain de donner le biberon à un tout petit bébé. Oh mais bien sûr, c'était le petit Teddy. Le fils de Rémus et Tonks. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle se senti un peu mal du fait qu'elle avait oublié le petit.

― J'ai trouvé une solution provisoire pour le monde sorcier.

― Oh c'est super Hermione !

― Enfin…Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne solution…

― Tu fais toujours des choses géniales.

Elle était flattée que ce que son ami venait de lui dire mais il ne dirait sans doute plus la même chose en entendant l'idée qu'elle avait eu. Enfin du moins la partie qui le concernait. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, comme à chaque fois qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et évitait même son regard. Le petit Teddy avait arrêté de pleurer et gazouillait en fixant son parrain.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

― Comment ça Harry ?

― Il n'y a que quand tu as fait quelque chose de mal que tu es dans cet état. Donc Hermione, qu'as-tu fait ?

― Je suis désolée. Tu me connais bien. J'ai proposé de faire découvrir la vie moldue aux Sang-Pur. Comme il ne reste que peu de famille de sorciers qui ne connaisse pas la vie sans magie, on pourrait faire des sortes de famille d'accueil.

― C'est une bonne idée et je suppose qu'il y a un « mais » n'est-ce pas ?

― C'est là le problème Harry… On avait besoin d'un exemple fort… et j'ai donc suggéré…affirmé que tu pourrais…en quelque sorte accueillir Draco Malfoy.

― Quoi ?! Comment as-tu pu ?!

― Essais de me comprendre ! Il me fallait un exemple fort et…je sais que ce n'est pas l'amour fou avec Malfoy mais…mais j'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes sur ce coup-là. Je t'ai toujours soutenu quoi qu'il se passait, maintenant c'est ton tour s'il te plait. J'ai envie de devenir quelqu'un qui aide la communauté sorcière…

Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à le toucher. Il n'allait plus pouvoir refuser, il n'avait de toute manière jamais pu rien lui refuser. Ils étaient complémentaires, des amis, des frères et sœurs, c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Hermione avait totalement confiance en Harry et inversement. Il soupira en fixant son amie.

― C'est bon, tu le sais Hermione, je dis oui. Mais je te préviens, au moindre problème avec Malfoy, j'abandonne ton projet fou. J'ai un enfant à charge maintenant !

― Merci, Merci !

Il lui servit une tasse de thé avant d'aller coucher Teddy dans son lit pour la sieste. C'était étrange d'avoir commencer sa vie sans magie puis d'être de nouveau dans cet état. Vivre comme un moldu ne l'avait jamais dérangé mais rien de pouvait remplacer la facilité de la magie. Comme faire le ménage en un seul coup de baguette. Il s'assit dans la chaise en face de son amie. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait du lui dire oui. Malfoy ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant qu'il venait d'être acquitter ? Puis cela le percuta de plein fouet : Malfoy avait toujours vécu avec de la magie donc il devait se sentir aussi perdu que le Harry de onze ans arrivant dans le monde sorcier.

― Et Malfoy, il est au courant ?

― A vrai dire… Pas encore mais de toute façon, il n'a pas le choix…

― Hermione, tu t'es battue pour que les elfes aient des droits et tu obliges les autres à suivre tes projets ?

― Non, non… Ce n'est pas comme ça que je comptais l'exposer…Mais Malfoy est un sang-pur qui n'a plus aucune magie et un ex-mangemort qui vient d'être acquitté, il n'a pas beaucoup de possibilité d'avenir.

Ce que lui disait Hermione n'était pas totalement faux, et il le savait, il le sentait que s'il ne faisait rien pour aider Malfoy, personne ne le ferait. Il l'avait compris, Hermione n'avait pas tort. Il soupira et la regarda dans les yeux.

― Bon, je viendrais t'aider…

La jeune sorcière fit une danse de la victoire dans sa tête, elle était sûre qu'elle réussirait à convaincre son meilleur ami de faire une bonne action et de l'aider à la faire. Peut-être qu'en voyant Harry, Malfoy accepterait plus facilement son projet. En espérant que la magie revienne un jour. Quand vous n'avez pas de magie, on s'accommode très bien de faire des choses soi-même mais dès lors où vous apprenez à utiliser celle-ci, vous ne vous en passez pas.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que la jeune femme rentra chez elle. Elle habitait dans un petit appartement qui lui avait pratiquement été donné lorsqu'elle s'était présentée pour l'acheter. Il ne contenait qu'un salon ouvert sur la cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain où se trouvait les toilettes. Mais c'était un endroit qui avait malgré tout son charme. Tout n'était pas meublé, étant donné qu'elle venait d'arriver quelques jours auparavant, mais elle avait déjà défait la moitié de ses cartons. Puis l'essentiel était qu'elle pouvait dormir, se laver et manger. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé de son avenir avant la guerre, elle n'était pas avec Ronald. Elle l'avait sans doute aimé mais sans doute comme un frère. Non, elle était libre. Et ça faisait du bien. Même si elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des recherches pour trouver un moyen de faire revenir la magie dans ce monde…

* * *

**A suivre..**

* * *

**Bien entendu, je le précise en fin de chapitre mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis sur ce court prologue.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Hermione avait survécu à une guerre et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été autant nerveuse qu'en ce moment. Pendant la guerre, c'était facile, l'objectif était de rester en vie et l'adrénaline prenait le pas sur la nervosité. Mais là, elle devait annoncer à Draco Malfoy qu'il allait devoir vivre avec Harry Potter. Et Teddy Lupin en fait.

Il était exactement huit heures quand son meilleur ami fini par arriver. Il n'avait pas fait d'effort, ses cheveux étaient toujours ébouriffés et il portait un ancien pull en laine de son cousin.

― Je te préviens, la moindre remarque vraiment désagréable et je me casse.

― Mais oui Harry…

Hermione avait soupiré. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait faire pour que tout fonctionne ? Il était clair que Malfoy n'allait pas accepter sans se battre non ? Il avait toujours été ce petit con prétentieux qu'elle ne pouvait encadrer. Pourtant….Pourtant une petite voix en elle ne pouvait qu'espérer. Ils avaient alors sonné à la porte du grand manoir Malfoy. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il n'y a que quelque temps, il était habité par le pire mage noir du siècle. Harry n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à ce genre de détails, mais elle, elle se souvenait de toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il représentait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco Malfoy leur ouvrit la porte. Les cheveux mi-long qu'il avait attachés, des vêtements de type moldu, si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle n'aurait jamais pu dire que c'était le sang-pur qui vivait dans cette atroce maison.

― Potter… Granger ? Que me vaut cette visite ?

Il était un peu sur la défensive ce qu'Hermione pouvait comprendre. On l'avait assigné à domicile, il avait perdu sa magie et tout ce qu'il connaissait. Comment se sentirait-elle à sa place ? Si tout ce qu'elle avait connu dans sa vie avait disparu ? Elle fit son plus beau sourire.

― Bonjour, Draco. Comment vas-tu ? Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Le jeune homme blond la dévisagea quelques instants, comme pour chercher s'il y avait une mauvaise blague dans ses paroles et finit par les laisser passer. Le manoir était très sombre, sans doute que sans magie et au vu des derniers événements, Malfoy n'avait rien pu faire pour le rendre plus chaleureux. Ou peut-être qu'il aimait cette décoration lugubre ?

Harry était tendu. Cet endroit lui rappelait une part de sa vie récente qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. L'hôte de ces lieux les firent s'installer dans un petit salon où il y avait un canapé au tissu rouge, deux fauteuils identiques, une cheminée où crépitait le bois et deux grosses bibliothèques. Hermione aurait été très heureuse de voir autant de livre dans une si petite pièce si elle n'avait pas à annoncer ce qui allait changer la vie de Malfoy.

― Vous êtes venu m'arrêter ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent perdus. Il n'y avait aucune once de méchanceté dans la question de leur ancien camarade, juste de la résignation. Il les fixait en attendant qu'un d'entre eux prenne la parole.

― Non, non Draco. Avec Harry, nous sommes venus te parler de quelque chose de délicat… Mais avant tout, tu te sens bien ? Tu es relativement pâle…

― C'est bon, ça va Granger… Je suis juste épuisé. Viens-en au fait.

― Nous avons trouvé une solution temporaire pour le monde magique… Elle ne va pas te plaire mais c'est…c'est pour ton bien. Draco, tu vas aller vivre avec Harry pour te familiariser au monde moldu.

Aucun cri, pas d'insultes, rien, aucune réaction. C'est comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres. Il n'avait peut-être pas compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Hermione était déboussolée, elle s'était imaginé plusieurs scénarios possibles mais celui-ci n'en était pas un. Harry, quant à lui, était resté silencieux tout le long de cette entrevue. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas commencer une mauvaise discussion avec le blond. La petite brune fixait le Sang-pur en attendant une réaction de sa part.

― Tu as compris Draco ?

― Je sais que tu étais première à Poudlard Granger mais cela ne veut pas dire que le reste du monde ne peut pas comprendre ce qui sort de ta bouche. J'ai compris. Je dois vivre avec Potter.

Harry serrait les poings, Malfoy faisait des phrases sèches et il voyait bien que son amie devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Draco, lui, pensait que c'était l'occasion rêvée de pouvoir emmerder Potter toute la journée. Et depuis qu'il n' avait plus de magie, il ne savait pas trop comment faire certaines choses… Au moins chez Potter, il pourrait être dans un environnement stable.

― Prépare tes affaires Malfoy, tu pars avec moi.

― Oh Potty, qu'est-ce que je suis ravi !

Il le faisait exprès. Harry en était sûr. Il suivait le blond jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était une immense pièce où trônait au milieu un lit gigantesque. Ses draps étaient d'un gris clair qui contrastait avec le gris foncé de la pièce. Il y avait aussi des bibliothèques et deux portes : l'une donnant sur un dressing et l'autre sur une salle de bain privée. Draco prit ce qui semblait être sa malle du temps de l'école et mit des vêtements, des produits de beauté et quelques livres dedans. Il n'oublia pas d'inclure sa baguette malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui serve pas à grand-chose…

― T'es sérieux la fouine ? Tu as besoin de tout ça ?

― Potty… Je te conseille sérieusement de ne pas m'appeler la fouine si tu ne veux pas que je te refasse le portrait !

― Répète pour voir !

― Stop les garçons ! Il faut que vous essayiez de bien vous comporter, l'avenir de Draco est en jeu.

― Mon avenir ? Granger, je n'ai pas d'avenir. Je suis un fils de mangemort, lui-même partisan, tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un prendrait Draco Malfoy ?

― Oui. Tu es doué en potion, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne deviendrais pas maître des potions lorsque la magie sera revenue ?

― Granger, la magie peut ne jamais revenir…

La phrase de Malfoy résonna à leurs oreilles. Et si la magie ne revenait pas ? Hermione avait vécu onze ans sans magie et pourtant, elle ne s'imaginait pas devoir à nouveau être séparée d'elle. Harry, lui, haussa les épaules, il avait l'habitude de tout faire sans magie et il l'avait assez utilisée dans son combat contre Tom Jédusor.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent enfin à la maison du brun. C'était la maison ancestrale des Black que lui avait léguée Sirius à sa mort. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu de problèmes avec les moldus. Le fait que la maison soit là été une idée ancrée dans leur tête depuis bien avant leur naissance.

Lorsque Draco entra, traînant difficilement sa malle, il ne pu qu'être scandalisé quant à la décoration de ce hall d'entrée. Qui laissait ce papier-peint démodé avec ces affreux tapis verdâtres ? Et les tableaux ? Ils étaient tous affreux !

― Tu as un goût…particulier Potter.

― Ce n'est pas de mon fait la décoration Malfoy. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre avant de faire le tour de la maison.

Le blond n'ajouta rien de plus et suivit le brun jusqu'à une chambre à l'étage. Elle était nettement plus petite que celle qu'il avait au manoir mais elle était tout de même spacieuse. Un lit en bois, de chêne, était au centre de la pièce paré de ses beaux draps bleu pâle. Une armoire accordée au lit était contre le mur en face d'une grande fenêtre et une petite étagère était accrochée sur les murs blanc de la pièce.

― Je… C'est plus petit que ta chambre habituelle mais c'est la plus grande que je possède, j'espère que ça t'ira…

― Merci.

Il déposa sa malle avant de suivre Harry dans le couloir pour commencer le tour de la propriété. Ils commencèrent par la chambre du brun. C'était la seule pièce qu'il s'était permis de redécorer : elle avait de beaux murs beiges et du parquet flottant. Son lit était moderne et les draps étaient d'un marron chocolat qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le beige de la pièce. Il y avait quelques photos, une photo de ses parents, de Sirius, de Severus, de l'ordre du phénix et de ses amis. Puis ils passèrent à la chambre d'à côté.

― C'est la chambre de Teddy.

― Teddy ?

― Mon filleul, j'en suis responsable. Il est actuellement chez sa grand-mère mais j'espère que tu pourras être sympa avec lui…

― Je n'aime pas les enfants.

― Teddy fait partie de ta famille, tu dois juste essayer avec lui. Il habite ici comme toi.

Puis quand la visite fut terminée, Harry proposa à son ancien camarade de classe de faire la cuisine. Malfoy avait de suite décliné son offre mais Harry avait insisté. Le brun avait alors soupiré et fait la cuisine sou le regard de l'autre. Pourquoi fallait-il que Malfoy soit un mélange d'un con prétentieux et de quelqu'un de résigné ?

Le repas se passa sans aucune parole. Harry n'avait rien à dire et visiblement l'autre non plus. Un petit sourire taquin apparu alors sur le visage du brun.

― C'est à toi de faire la vaisselle, Malfoy !

― Pardon ?!

* * *

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Harry était déjà entrain de rire à l'intérieur de lui. Voir Malfoy faire ou plutôt essayer de faire la vaisselle avait quelque chose de jouissif. Après tout, il n'avait pas à subir cette situation, il pouvait en profiter un peu…Et peut-être qu'il lui expliquerait ce qu'était le lave-vaisselle un jour ! Mais en attendant, voir Malfoy éponge en main frottant les assiettes…c'était quelque chose qu'il ne regrettait pas de voir.

La sonnette retentit dans la maison. Il détestait cette sonnette, elle avait quelque chose de lugubre mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de changer ça, entre la guerre et tout ce qui lui tombait dessus, ce n'avait pas fait partit de ses priorités. Le bruit avait fait sursauter Draco qui avait alors échappé une assiette dans l'évier et qui c'était alors cassée.

― Attention Malfoy, tu risques de te couper ! Je vais voir qui a sonné et on s'occupera de ça.

Le blond n'avait pas réagi, il regardait l'assiette brisée dans l'évier. Est-ce que Potter allait lui en vouloir ? Hermione avait eu raison quand elle lui avait parlé : Harry Potter était maître de son destin. Encore plus si la magie ne revenait pas.

Harry ouvrit la porte pour voir Andromeda et son petit Teddy. Il était déjà l'heure ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps s'était passé aussi vite. Il remercia la femme, qui ne voulu pas rester, et prit son fils adoptif dans les bras pour retourner dans la cuisine où Malfoy n'avait pas bougé.

― Malfoy, je te présente mon petit Teddy. C'est le fils de ta cousine Nymphadora Tonks et de…de Remus Lupin…

Il hocha la tête et Harry soupira. Il ne s'attendait à rien de plus venant de la part du blond, il ne voyait pas l'aristocrate s'occuper d'un bébé. Il dit à Malfoy qu'il revenait dans quelques instants : il fallait qu'il dépose Teddy dans son lit. Le bébé était plutôt sage, il ne pleurait que rarement.

Une fois fait, il revint de nouveau dans la cuisine pour aider le bond. Il ramassa les débris de l'assiette, se coupant légèrement, et montra à son colocataire comment mieux faire la vaisselle. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le blond accepte si vite de faire une tache qui n'était pas de son rang selon ses dires.

― Potter.

― Oui ?

― Où est ta trousse de soin ?

― Pourquoi ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

― Pour toi, j'ai vu que tu saignais.

Harry fut surpris. C'était la première fois que Draco se montrait prévenant avec lui. Peut-être que s'ils faisaient des efforts, cette cohabitation finirait bien ? Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée parce que le blond finit par lui faire une remarque comme quoi il n'était vraiment pas doué ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pour qui il se prenait ?

Draco était perdu, il essayait, il essayait vraiment, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire des efforts. Comment pouvait-il apprécier Potter maintenant ? Alors que c'était la même personne que celle qui l'avait rejeté. Il partit s'installer dans la chambre que Potter lui avait généreusement offerte. Putain de Potty ! Toujours à vouloir sauver tout le monde ! Avait-il l'air de quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide ?! Bon peut-être un peu…Mais il n'avait pas le choix…Il fallait vivre avec Harry Potter… Draco n'avait jamais eu le choix dans sa vie, son père avait tracé tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru… Même ses relations étaient décidées par lui ! Que devait-il faire ? Comment pouvait-il construire une relation avec quelqu'un ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco s'était levé de mauvaise humeur. Il avait réfléchit à ça toute la nuit, et en plus il avait entendu le bébé pleurer. Il n'aimait pas les enfants. En fait, non, il avait peur des enfants. Ces petits êtres innocents… Que deviendraient-ils à son contact ? Il n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Vraiment pas. Il n'avait fait que des mauvaises actions et il était libre seulement…seulement parce que Potter était venu témoigner pour lui. Putain ! Il était vraiment trop redevable à son ennemi !

― Bonjour Malfoy.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait pris la direction de la cuisine. Harry était installé sur une chaise et donnait le biberon à son filleul. Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le jeune homme qui avait bien changé : ses traits étaient devenus plus durs. Ce n'était pas seulement la guerre qui l'avait changé, peut-être que de prendre des responsabilités le faisait devenir plus adulte. Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur les muscles du brun. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était sculpté comme ça ? Ses entraînements ? Le blond cligna des yeux. Etait-il sérieusement entrain de reluqué le brun ? Non, non et non ! Il était…fatigué. Oui cela ne pouvait être que ça !

― Bonjour Potter.

― Tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuner ? J'ai fait du café mais tu peux utiliser la bouilloire pour te faire un thé si tu veux…

― Merci mais je ne prends rien le matin.

Harry le regarda avec une tête d'ahuri. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait cette tête parce que Draco l'avait remercié ou si c'était parce qu'il ne mangeait pas le matin. Comment pouvait-il ne pas manger le matin ?! A Poudlard, il y avait eu tellement de choix pour les petits déjeuners, qu'Harry avait prit l'habitude de manger. Cela ne devrait-il pas être pareil pour le blond ?

― Tu peux me garder Teddy le temps que je prenne une douche ?

― Je ne…

― Oh allez Malfoy !

― Putain Potty, je ne suis pas une nounou !

― Le temps que tu seras chez moi sans payer un loyer, tu pourras la faire la nounou !

Malfoy broncha encore un peu mais il finit par prendre dans les bras le bébé alors que le brun partait dans la salle de bain. Il regarda le bébé qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il était plutôt mignon…et pourquoi il avait les cheveux bleus ? Le blond chercha dans sa mémoire, la mère du bébé était une métamorphomage donc le petit avait du en hérité.

― Tu sais Teddy, je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie. Vivre comme un moldu, m'occuper d'un enfant… Je ne sais pas comment fait ton parrain. Je…je ne sais… en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle, tu n'es qu'un bébé…tu ne vas pas me répondre…

Le jeune homme brun était sorti de la salle de bain encore torse-nu. Ses cheveux, encore mouillés, laissaient perler des gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur les bords de ses muscles. Oh Putain ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de regarder le brun…

― Potty, tu ne connais pas la pudeur ?

― Qu-quoi ?

― Arrête de te balader à moitié nu !

― Mais je suis chez moi !

― Et j'habite ici ! Alors si je te dis de ne pas te montrer à poil, tu t'habille putain !

― Tu me cherches ?!

Le ton était rapidement monté pour n'importe quoi et Teddy se mit à pleurer. Harry lança un regard noir à son colocataire. Ne pouvait-il pas être sympa cinq minutes ? Il prit le bébé dans ses bras et le borda. Draco le trouva vraiment beau ainsi. La paternité allait bien à Potter.

Une nouvelle fois, ils furent dérangé par la sonnette. Draco soupira, il le savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir habiter avec le sauveur du monde sorcier. Ce fut son tour d'aller ouvrir, râlant qu'il n'était pas un elfe de maison, mais le fit quand même. Derrière la porte se trouvait Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat et…Théo ?

― Théo ?!

― Bonjour Dray, comment vas-tu ?

Théodore Nott n'avait pas du tout changé. Pendant la guerre, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient pas vu. Mais Draco avait toujours respecté Théodore. Le jeune homme était gracieux, intelligent, drôle et discret. Non pas que Draco lui cherchait des qualités, il savait juste les reconnaître lorsqu'il était de bonne foi. Comme il arrivait, sans l'admettre devant tout le monde, à dire que Hermione Granger était quelqu'un de très intelligent. La sorcière, née moldue, était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire mais ça il ne lui dirait jamais. Ils les invita à le suivre jusqu'au salon, où Harry vint les rejoindre, avant de leur proposer quelque chose à boire... Attendez, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Il n'était pas le maître des lieux... Il allait falloir qu'il se reprenne et vite ! Il n'était pas l'elfe de maison de Potty !

― Oui, c'est moi qui ai accepté Théodore.

― D'accord Hermy, mais je peux savoir ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? Avec Neville ? Ce n'est pas contre toi, je t'adore Neville mais vous m'inquiétez...

― En fait, il y a quelqu'un...qui...comment dire...

― Oh Granger accouche ! Dit Draco

― Un malade tue des personnes qui ont participée à la guerre... Fit Neville

― Et ? Encouragea Draco à continuer

― Laisse-les parler Malfoy !

― Tu ne vois pas qu'ils ne savent pas comment dire Potty ?! Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille acheter des nouvelles lunettes et...

― Stop ! Dray, Pansy est morte.

― Q-que... Pansy ?

Le blond s'était stoppé net et avait blanchi. Pansy, sa meilleure amie, était morte et il n'était même pas au courant ? Comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait survécue à la guerre pour mourire assassinée comme une moldue ? C'était...Non, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer... Théodore le prit dans ses bras. Bien sûr que c'était dur pour lui, Pansy et Draco étaient amis depuis leurs naissances ! Harry se surprit à avoir de la pitié pour le blond. Il avait été aussi dévasté quand il avait su la mort de ses amis...

― Harry...

_ Oui, Nev ?

― Il n'y a pas que...enfin...des ex-partisans du lord qui sont morts...

― Qui ?

― Tu devrais t'asseoir et...

― QUI ?!

― Cho...Cho Chang a été assassinée...

* * *

**à suivre...**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Harry s'était laissé tomber sur son fauteuil. Cho Chang ? Il n'avait pas été réellement amoureux d'elle, c'était une attirance d'adolescent bourré d'hormones mais c'était son amie. Il l'avait côtoyé, apprécié, il avait ri et même pleurer avec elle ! Enfin c'était surtout elle qui avait pleuré. Hermione regardait son ami en espérant qu'il ne sombre pas dans une de ses phases où il croit que tout est de sa faute. Neville essayait de compatir alors que Théodore sirotait le thé que lui avait apporté Draco. Et Draco…Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le brun : était-il dans le même état que lui ? Il y avait eu deux mortes : Pansy et Cho mais étaient-ce les seules ? Il fronça les sourcils, elles avaient été tuées mais pourquoi eux trois étaient-ils venu leur annoncer ça ?

― Et si nous passions à la réelle raison de votre venue ? Dit l'ancien serpentard

Nott avait alors sourit. Il savait que le blond allait additionner ce qu'il savait alors que le brun se contenterait de l'instant présent. C'était fou ce que les gens étaient prévisibles ! Il se tourna vers ses deux accompagnateurs sans qu'aucun des deux ne daigne répondre. N'avaient-ils rien à dire ? Le blond avait piqué la curiosité de Potter qui attendait lui aussi une réponse de ses deux amis.

― En fait… le ministère hésite entre vous mettre à l'écart ou vous demander d'être sur cette affaire… Dit Hermione

― Pourquoi ? Demanda Potter en gardant son calme

― C'est que…comment dire…

― Tu n'as pas encore compris Potty ? Le ministère voudrait que tu sois sur l'affaire parce que tu es notre sauveur, cela rassurerait la communauté qui est déjà touchée par l'absence de magie. Mais je suis un ancien mangemort, et un Malfoy, donc ils pensent probablement que je suis mêlé à cette histoire.

― Mais…Draco tu as été acquitté et…heu tu vis chez moi…

― Cela ne suffit pas. Qui peut prouver que pendant que tu dors, moi, je n'ai pas été assassiner Pansy et Chang ?

― Je le sais moi !

― C'est bien Potty ! Mais eux, tu sais ceux qui décident de nos vies, ne le pense pas !

C'était vrai. Granger ne pouvait le contredire sur ce point, le ministère ne savait plus quoi faire, ils étaient tous dépassés par les événements : d'un côté le monde magique n'avait plus de magie et d'un autre quelqu'un tuait les survivants de la guerre sans magie.

― Je viendrais vous aider à trouver ce meurtrier même si je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous aider…ce n'est pas mon métier…

― Oh arrête Potty, on sait tous que tu attires les ennuis !

Cette phrase eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Harry avait alors accepté d'aller enquêter, pour rassurer la communauté sorcière, mais seulement si le blond pouvait venir avec lui. Après tout, si Malfoy l'accompagnait, au moins il pouvait le surveiller ! Et il avait bien remarqué que Draco voulait savoir qui avait fait ça à Pansy.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Potter et Malfoy se rendirent dans un petit appartement : il ne contait en tout que trois pièces. La première, celle dans laquelle on arrivait en passant la porte d'entrée, était une cuisine ouverte sur un salon. La pièce n'était pas très grande et n'avait que peu de meubles : un canapé, une petite bibliothèque, une table, deux chaises, un frigo, un four, un petit rangement et une gazinière. Bref juste l'essentiel pour vivre. Il y avait ensuite une petite salle de bain où se trouvait les toilettes. Et pour finir la chambre. C'était aussi vide que le reste : une commode, un lit et quelques photos. Draco ne pu empêcher une petite larme de couler lorsqu'il vit une photo de Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et lui qui venaient de rentrer à Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air fier sur cette photo ! Merlin, ça paraissait être une éternité !

― Tu as fini de t'admirer ?

Harry avait dit ça un peu sur le ton de la rigolade mais le blond avait l'air de l'avoir mal pris. Il soupira et retourna dans le salon pour chercher un petit indice sur la mort de Parkinson. C'était fou, il tuait un psycopathe et voilà qu'un autre faisait surface ! Pourrait-il être un jour tranquille ? C'était trop demandé aux grandes forces obscures ? En plus, il avait perdu toute sa magie alors que franchement c'était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans sa vie, avec Teddy bien sûr ! Il farfouillait un peu dans la bibliothèque : il y avait un tas de carnets et de lettres que la jeune femme avait gardé.

Il en ouvrit pour lire un peu ce qu'il se passait.

"_Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas la joie. J'ai appris que Père était mort avant même d'avoir eu un procés...et mère ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était intéressé à moi un jour. J'ai bien essayé de la rendre fière mais je n'y suis jamais parvenue ! _"

C'était une page qui ne commençait pas bien mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lire la suite : en fait il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie ! C'était plus par curiosité que pour aider l'enquête mais bon, il pouvait bien prendre une pause de cinq minutes non ?

"_J'ai espionné Dray. Il ne sait pas où je suis, il ne m'a même pas chercher je pense mais je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser... Je l'aime toujours. Il est beau. Il rayonne en ce moment, il fait des choses qu'il aime et se balade. Hier il a même jardiné un peu ! Est-ce que je devrais le voir ?"_

Alors comme ça Parkinson était amoureuse de Malfoy ? Ce n'était pas juste pour que personne n'approche le blond à l'école ? Il fronça les sourcils et continua sa lecture : finalement elle avait écrit tout ce qu'elle faisait ces derniers jours avec quelques trucs -beaucoup- qui ne servaient pas... Mais bon peut-être qu'il y aurait de quoi identifier un suspect ! Draco revint lui aussi dans la pièce pour fouiller un peu, c'était relativement petit donc ce la ne prendrait sans doute que peu de temps pour regarder un peu partout.

"_Je n'en peux plus de tout ça alors j'ai..."_

_―_OH PUTAIN !_  
_

― Quoi ?

― Il a arraché la page !

― De quoi tu parles ?

― J'ai trouvé une sorte de journal intime de Parkinson et dans le dernier jour où elle écrit, elle avait un peu marre de ses journées et elle voulait faire quelque chose... Mais quelqu'un a arraché la page !

― Potter...

― Oui ?

― C'est écrit à la plume ?

― Oui, pourquoi ?

Le blond lui arracha le livre des mains et prit un stylo -bonne invention- pour colorier une page en noire et miraculeusement, ils pouvaient lire certaines choses. Pansy n'avaient pas assez appuyé pour qu'ils puissent dechiffrer toute une page mais assez pour avoir quelques informations : elle avait fait un tour dans un bar moldu qui n'était qu'à quelques rues d'ici. C'était une bonne trouvaille et peut-être qu'ils fallaient qu'ils continuent à chercher dans cet appartement ? Draco soupira : pourquoi Pansy l'avait espionné ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venu le voir ?

* * *

Le bar faisait restaurant, c'est tout ce que Harry avait remarqué en entrant. Draco lui n'avait pu que faire une moue de dégoût devant si peu de luxe. Il y avait un comptoire avec des tabourets et une petite télé où le sport était allumé. La salle était plutôt petite, elle ne comptait que cinq tables avec quatre chaises chacunes. La décoration était...rustique on allait dire. Potter, voulant la jouer un peu discret, fit s'asseoir Malfoy pour observer les gens. Pourquoi n'en profiteraient-ils pas pour prendre leur repas ici ? Teddy était gardé par Molly donc ils avaient tout leur temps. Le serveur était un homme assez petit, dans la quarantaine, qui n'avait pas l'air très motivé par son travail

― Potter... tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps pour cette petite discussion autour d'un repas ?

― Ecoute, on doit enquêter ici alors autant manger non ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à Pansy ?

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Je tiens à vous remercier toutes et tous pour vos gentils commentaires qui font vraiment plaisir. Je vous écris la suite sous peu. :)**


End file.
